Me and My Neighbour
by christie stephanie
Summary: Natsu bercita-cita membawakan dunia pada Lucy, ketika Gray lebih memilih menghargai keputusan Lucy untuk tetap berada dalam zona aman apartemennya. Gadis kesepian itu harus pilih yang mana?/ NaLu inside :3 pairing lain menyusul / slight NaLi, GraLu, StiCy / Mind to RnR? :) / Chapter 3 : Lucy's Freak Neighbours
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia terbangun secara otomatis, sinar mentari yang samar-samar menembus tirai jendela apartemennya.

"Oh, _God_, aku terbangun di meja kerjaku lagi," ia mendengus sendiri. Ah, Lucy ingat. Ia berusaha menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dieditnya semalam suntuk. Lalu tertidur tanpa sengaja. Atau mungkin juga dengan sengaja.

Lucy meregangkan sendi-sendi tubuhnya yang kaku setelah semalaman tidur dengan posisi duduk. Lama-lama, tubuhnya bisa semakin ringkih saja, kalau kebiasaannya tertidur di meja kerjanya itu tak kunjung hilang.

_Ah, pagi sudah tiba kan?_ Pagi yang selalu ia tunggu tanpa alasan jelas. Hanya sekedar untuk menge-_stalk_ seseorang di apartemen seberang yang kelasnya lebih mewah daripada apartemennya.

Lucy berpikir apa? Mereka bahkan tak saling kenal. Lucy tertawa hambar sendiri.

_Unrequited love _yang ia mulai sendiri, akan ia akhiri sendiri kan?

* * *

><p><strong>Me and My Neighbour<strong>

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, AU, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, bahasa kurang baku**

* * *

><p>"Aduh, alarm sialan!" Sting Euclife meletakkan alarmnya dengan teramat keras ke meja yang berada di sebelah kasurnya. Alarm yang disebut-sebut sialan oleh Sting itu tidak berbunyi pagi ini. Membuat Sting terlambat bangun selama hampir 30 menit. Itu gawat kan? Hei, ini bukan hari libur, dimana bangun siang dilegalkan!<p>

Sting segera beranjak ke kamar mandinya, membersihkan dan menyegarkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Seusai itu, ia segera berlari ke dapur, merebus air untuk membuat secangkir kopi, menggunakan teko hitam yang terlihat masih mulus.

"Idih! Ini air kok matengnya lama amat ya!" Sting ngedumel sendiri. Padahal, baru juga 1 menit. Ah, iya, dia kan sedang terancam terlambat, 1 detik bahkan amat berharga. Sambil menunggu, Sting menuang bubuk kopi ke dalam cangkirnya. Masih memegang cangkir itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan melihat kucing kesayangannya tengah tertidur pulas di bawah meja kaca. Ia menghampiri kucingnya, masih dengan cangkir kopi dalam genggamannya.

Ia meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di atas meja kaca itu, lalu menggendong kucingnya dengan sayang. "Lector," Sting membelai bulu kucing itu dengan amat lembut. Lalu, suara samar-samar terdengar dari dapur. Ah! Air sialan itu sudah matang. Ia kembali menurunkan Lector yang baru saja terbangun ke tempat asalnya.

"Aduh! Bodoh amat ya, kok cangkir tadi dibawa ke situ?!" Sting jadi kesal sendiri. Akhirnya, ia membawa teko berisi air panas itu dengan hati-hati dan meletakannya ke meja kaca itu. Tanpa sadar itu terlalu pinggir.

Niatnya sih menunggu air agak hangat, ia menggunakan kemejanya terlebih dahulu dengan amat cepat, lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding. "Sial! Aku sudah telat!"

Sting langsung berlari keluar apartemennya, tanpa ingat bahwa teko air panas itu bisa jatuh ke kepala Lector kapan saja.

* * *

><p>"Aduh, demi Mavis! Sting ceroboh banget!" Lucy segera meraih mantelnya dengan cepat setelah menutup tirai apartemennya rapat-rapat. Ia benci harus keluar rumah. Tapi, nyawa seekor kucing malang ada ditangannya sekarang.<p>

Melihat mobil hitam baru saja keluar dari parkiran gedung apartemen seberang, tengah dikemudikan Sting, Lucy segera memberhentikan taksi yang tengah lewat.

"Mau kemana, _Ojou-sama_?"

"Aduh, cepat ikuti mobil hitam itu!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Fiore, tadaima<em>," Natsu Dragneel berjalan riang dengan senyuman lebar yang terus terpampang di wajah rupawannya. Lisanna Strauss yang masih menyeret koper miliknya, berusaha mensejajari langkah Natsu.

"Natsu! Jalannya cepet banget sih!" Lisanna menggerutu sendiri. Ia bisa maklum sih, ini kampung halaman mereka. Siapa yang tidak senang, setelah 5 tahun menetap di Edolas, akhirnya bisa kembali pulang ke Fiore.

Wartawan sudah berjejer layaknya ikan teri yang tengah diasinkan (?). Wartawan mana yang rela menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk meliput berita kepulangan seorang _gamemaker_ Natsu Dragneel, dan musisi anggun _Lisanna Strauss_?

Wartawan-wartawan itu segera menghambur ke arah Natsu dan Lisanna.

"Aduh, buset, tolong!" Lisanna panik sendiri. Suasana tiba-tiba jadi pengap dan sesak sekali, susah dapat oksigen. Lebay sih, tapi itu faktanya.

"Natsu-_san_, Lisanna-_san_, apa benar kalian punya hubungan spesial?"

"Natsu-_san_, apa benar anda akan segera merilis _game_ terbaru anda?"

"Lisanna-_san_, benarkah kepulangan anda ke Fiore hanya bertujuan untuk memborong saudara-saudara anda untuk ke Edolas?"

Kira-kira, itu hanya sebagian kecil dari rentetan pertanyaan yang menghujani mereka. Natsu yang notabene memang polos, hanya menebar cengirannya sambil menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan jawaban yang tak kalah bodoh. Lisanna hanya menjawab pertanyaan ikan teri– ehem, wartawan itu dengan setengah hati. Aduh, Lisanna sudah jengkel setengah mati, ingin pulang untuk bertemu saudara-saudaranya.

Natsu yang lama-lama bisa lelah juga mulai berjalan, masih diikuti kerumunan wartawan itu. Ia berjalan ke depan bandara, berusaha memanggil taksi. Suara wartawan-wartawan itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk memanggil sopir taksi.

"Woi! Diem napa, gue mau manggil taksi, tau! Buset dah!" Natsu akhirnya berteriak kesal. Wartawan-wartawan itu akhirnya terdiam. Mereka bubar secara perlahan.

"Ah, kau sih! Meladeni mereka," Lisanna menonjok bahu Natsu pelan.

"Aduh, Lis, katanya capek, ayo pulang," akhirnya Natsu dan Lisanna menaiki taksi itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah tau alamat saudara-saudaramu itu? Katanya mereka sudah pindah rumah?"

"Ah, iya, aku tanya dulu, ya, yang pasti sih, daerah Magnolia," jawab Lisanna sambil mengotak-atik _handphone_nya yang canggih.

"Widih, berarti jauh dari sini dong, ini kan Crocus!" Natsu menjawab dengan suara kencang, dengan tampang bodoh.

"Jadi, Natsu-_sama_ dan Lisanna-_sama_ mau kemana?" kata sang sopir taksi sambil sesekali mengerling genit ke arah mereka. Lisanna yang melihatnya sempat melongo sejenak, sedangkan Natsu tampak takjub.

"Loh, bapak tau kami?" Natsu memasang tampang agak bangga, seolah berkata 'Widih, gue ngetop banget yak.'

"Tau lah.." sopir itu lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantung kemejanya. "Saya kan fans berat kalian, boleh minta tandatangannya?" sopir itu menyengir amat lebar, hingga gigi-giginya yang mulai rusak terekspos jelas. Natsu malah mulai merebut pen milik sopir taksi itu dengan antusias, sementara Lisanna menepuk jidatnya dengan frustasi. Oh _God_, apa yang lebih buruk daripada berada dalam 1 taksi yang sama dengan orang-orang gila di dalamnya?

* * *

><p>"Mira-<em>nee<em>! Elf-_nii_! Aku pulang!" Lisanna berteriak senang di depan kediaman Strauss di Magnolia.

"Lis!" Mirajane langsung berlari tak kalah heboh dari dalam rumah. Langsung memeluk Lisanna tak kalah haru. Elfman hanya menjadi kuli di sini. Membawa koper adiknya ke dalam.

"Ayo masuk-masuk!"

Setelah mempersilahkan mereka duduk, Mirajane dan Elfman pamit ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan dan membuatkan mereka _syrup_ atau semacamnya.

"_Na_, Lis, aku sudah dapat alamat apartemen Sting, mau langsung ke sana?" Natsu merogoh _handphone_ di kantongnya.

"E-Eh? Aku belum siap.." Lisanna menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Nah, aku benar kan! Kau naksir si Sting!" Natsu tertawa, entah kenapa tawanya terdengar amat getir, garing, renyah, dan _crispy_ (?).

"Na-Natsu! Jangan keras-keras ah!" Lisanna mengomeli Natsu, dengan pipi yang semakin memerah. "Dan.."

"Apa?" tawa Natsu sudah berhenti.

"Aku minta maaf," Lisanna menatap Natsu dengan iba. "Kau tau, aku benar-benar gak bisa.."

"Aduh, Lis, aku gak suka caramu minta maaf!" Natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari menutup matanya. "Aku tau kok kalau dari awal, dari sebelum kita ke Edolas dan masih bermain bersama dengan Sting di Magnolia, kau sudah menyukainya."

"Tapi.."

"Ssst! Aku bener-bener gak apa, kalau memang takdir, kau pasti tertarik padaku setelah 5 tahun kita tinggal 1 apartemen di Edolas."

Natsu tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri. "Sudah ah, aku mau cari apartemen si Sting aja!" Natsu segera menarik kopernya. "Mira! Elfman! Aku ke apartemen si Sting dulu ya!"

* * *

><p>Lucy keluar dari lift gedung apartemen itu. Dia segera berlari ke depan pintu apartemen yang diduga kuat milik Sting. Lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa tak sepasang mata pun melihatnya.<p>

Lucy segera berjongkok di depan pintu itu. "_Neko-chan_! _Neko-chan_! _Daijoubu ka_?" Lucy mengetuk pintu itu dengan kencang, walaupun teriakannya tertahan. Siapa tahu karena suaranya, tiba-tiba tetangga Sting keluar dan menyangkanya penguntit? Lagi pula, Magnolia pagi ini macet sekali, Lucy kehilangan jejak mobil Sting.

Lah, Lucy semakin panik. Karena tak ada jawaban sedikitpun dari dalam. Ya iyalah, kucing mana bisa jawab coba?!

Lucy menoleh ke kiri dan menempelkan telinganya ke pintu itu.

* * *

><p>Pintu lift itu terbuka. Natsu masih membaca alamat dan nomor apartemen Sting yang berada di lantai 4. Dia akan segera sampai. Ini gedung apartemen Fairy Tail kelas eksklusif, lantai 4. Tinggal mencari kamar bernomor 404 di lorong itu, ketika ia melihat seorang gadis pirang tengah berjongkok dan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. Natsu menghampirinya pelan-pelan, tak ingin kehadirannya disadari gadis itu. Ia ikut berjongkok dan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kiri.<p>

Gadis aneh itu masih berteriak tak jelas, lalu memutar kepalanya.

Tepat di hadapannya, seorang pria _pinky_ tengah menatapnya dengan polos.

Lucy menelan ludahnya gugup.

'_Kali ini aku gak aman_.'

TBC

* * *

><p>Hai, satu lagi fic gajeku. Ehm.. Sebenernya sih tadinya aku cuma mau save ini dalam dokumen dan ga ada niat untuk mempublishnya, berpikir mungkin ini juga bukan fic yang menarik. Tapi, karena lagi bosen dan iseng-iseng aja, aku putuskan untuk coba publish. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari drama korea yang aku tonton bersama kakak sepupuku saat liburan, sampe begadang-begadang gitu nontonnya ._. *lah, crita lu?*<p>

Aku terpaksa harus panjang lebar menulis kegiatan pagi Sting. Karena, kalau gak dijelaskan, ya.. ceritanya gak akan nyambung :)

Seenggaknya, walaupun ini jelek, bisakah pembaca bantu aku koreksi? :/ Aku kadang suka sedih mengingat aku suka menulis tapi gak ada yang merespons sih :( Aku suka menulis, _but i'm not an expert_. Adakah yang berniat mndukungku? :/

Hah.. curcolku panjang banget. Jadi, berkenankah pembaca untuk mereview?


	2. Chapter 2 : Stalker!

Hai :) Walaupun responsnya tak begitu banyak, tapi aku sangat senang :D Terimakasih atas dukungannya, sehingga aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter 2 ini :D

Aku ingin balas-balas review dulu yaps :)

**zuryuteki** : Sudah aku lanjut, yucchan (boleh aku panggil begitu?). Terimakasih banyak reviewnya :D

**karinalu** : Sudah aku update :) Untuk masalah Lucy.. Sebentar lagi juga tau kok :) Nasib Lector.. Ada di bawah, Karin-chan (boleh aku panggil gitu?) Terimakasih banyak reviewnya :)

**vivii.****natsumeyuujin** : Terimakasih reviewnya :) Aku masih perlu banyak belajar :)

**Trollshima** : Wah, gomen aku pake bahasa gaul, tapi maaf loh, di chapter ini malah banyak bahasa gaulnya.. Terimakasih ya reviewnya :) Akan semakin aku perbaiki :)

**enma kyuuzu** : Hehe, terimakasih reviewnya :) Wah, enma-chan (boleh aku panggil begitu?) tau aja ^^ Aku memang terinspirasi dari situ, tapi untuk beberapa hal, dan konfliknya, aku bikin agak berbeda :)

Nah, untuk chapter ini, bahasa gaulnya banyak banget ._. Tujuanku sih bahasanya untuk membuat karakter jadi ekspresif aja, kalo pake bahasa gaul ya berarti bicaranya agak kasar, kalo pake bahasa agak lembut atau formal, berarti nada bicara atau konteksnya juga lebih halus :) Begitu.

Yosh, silahkan dibaca ya ^^

* * *

><p>Lucy benar-benar terdesak sekarang. Seseorang melihatnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, sebelum ia berbicara dengan sopir taksi pagi tadi. Paling, teman bicaranya hanya Levy McGarden, temannya, yang juga merupakan atasannya di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan. Itu pun, Lucy bersedia bekerja di sana menjadi seorang <em>freelance <em>editor karena Levy menerima persyaratannya untuk bekerja di rumah, dan tidak perlu keluar sama sekali.

Lucy benar-benar benci, harus berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Ia sudah terbiasa untuk mengunci apartemennya rapat-rapat, begitu pula hati dan mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba Lucy tersadar lagi.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Dan Natsu Dragneel merasakan telinganya sempat mengalami ketulian sesaat.

* * *

><p><strong>Me and My Neighbour<strong>

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, AU, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, bahasa kurang baku**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : <em>Stalker<em>!

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan pelan. Ya ampun, apa itu tadi?<p>

"Itu.. Tadi.. Siapa ya?" Natsu bergumam, entah pada siapa, dengan tampang amat bodoh.

"Lah, masa bodo deh! Peduli amat deh gue," Natsu mengeluarkan kunci apartemen ini yang sempat dititipkan Sting ke pos _security_ gedung apartemen Fairy Tail, dengan _nametag _ Makarov.

Setelah pintu apartemen itu bisa dibuka, Natsu mendorong pintu itu pelan, lalu takjub.

"Buset, Sting rapi juga ya!" mata _onyx_nya menatap kagum seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Sangat rapi, untuk ukuran hunian seorang pria yang hidup sendirian.

"Nah, dimana Lector ya," Natsu meletakkan kopernya di sebelah sofa, lalu merangkak, hendak mencari kucing Sting. Saat merangkak guna menjelajahi ruangan itu, Natsu melihat ada teko yang terjatuh, beserta ceceran air tumpah. "Jiah, rapi-rapi bisa begini juga, ya."

Tiba-tiba, sesosok kucing berlari dari arah kamar Sting, ke arah Natsu. "Lector! Dari mana saja? Sayang sekali aku gak bawa si Happy!"

Dan bodoh saja kalau Natsu menunggu jawaban seekor kucing seperti Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Aduh, hampir aja aku ketahuan," Lucy terengah-engah memasukki lift gedung apartemennya sendiri, yang berkelas standar. Biaya sewa apartemen di gedung ini lebih murah, daripada apartemen di gedung Sting.<p>

Lucy masih mengelus dada, ketika pintu lift yang seharusnya akan tertutup itu, kembali terbuka lagi. Menampakkan sesosok pria berambut _dark blue_ yang Lucy ketahui bernama Gray Fullbuster. Pria ini merupakan tetangga tepat di sebelah kamar apartemen Lucy.

Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan sopan, disambut tak kalah kalem oleh Lucy.

Suasana kini teramat canggung. Tak satu pun dari mereka berniat membuka percakapan.

'_Aduh, cepetan sampe dong,_' setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Lucy. Dan tak berapa lama, benar saja. Pintu lift itu terbuka. Mereka sudah berada di lantai 4. Setelah pintu itu terbuka seutuhnya, terlihat seorang pria berambut keperakan berdiri di depan sana.

"Di sini lo rupanya!" pria yang Lucy ketahui bernama Lyon Vastia, kakak sepupu Gray yang juga tinggal di kamar 401 di sebelah apartemen Lucy yang bernomor 402, berteriak seolah menantang.

"Apa?! Mau nantang gue?" Gray bahkan melotot tak kalah menantang. Kini, baju keduanya telah hilang dalam sekejap. Demi Ul, ibu panti asuhan mereka dulu, Lucy hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya heran, melihat pertengkaran kakak beradik ini.

"Gue nyariin lo dari tadi! Dari lantai 1, terus ke lantai 2, ke lantai 3, dan terakhir gue ke sini, eh taunya ada lo!"

"Lah? Ngapain nyariin gue? Kangen lu ama gue?" Gray menampakkan seringainya. Dibalas Lyon dengan tatapan nyolot yang menunjukkan betapa jijiknya dia.

"Dih, jijik banget deh!" Lyon mengeluarkan _handphone_nya. "Nih, ya! Kalo bukan gara-gara itu Erza sialan nagih-nagih _manga_ yang lo janjiin ke dia, gue gak akan ditelpon-telpon terus!"

Gray hanya mampu terdiam. Tiba-tiba, pintu lift itu hendak tertutup lagi. Tapi, Gray kembali menekan tombol untuk menahan pintu lift itu. Ya ampun, dari tadi mereka belum keluar dari lift -_-

Lucy masih terdiam dengan tampang takut di pojokkan lift. "Permisi," Lucy akhirnya bersuara dengan ragu. Kedua pria yang selalu tersulut emosi jika melihat wajah satu sama lain itu, langsung menoleh ke arah gadis pirang itu. Lucy akhirnya berusaha lewat dengan sopan.

Setelah Lucy sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Lyon melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

"Nah! Ini lagi! _Baka_! Ngapain lu diem di pintu lift begitu?!"

"Ah, iya!" Gray akhirnya menyingkir dari pintu lift itu, membiarkannya tertutup perlahan.

"Itu cewek yang ada di kamar 402 itu kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?" Gray menatap Lyon dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kagak," Lyon menatap Gray malas, lalu berkata, "Oh iya, baju kita mana ya?"

Akhirnya mereka menatap tubuh mereka yang sudah _topless_.

"Jangan-jangan di lift tadi!"

* * *

><p>Lucy menggantung mantelnya. "Gimana kabar <em>neko-chan<em> ya?" Lucy membuka tirai jendelanya, menggunakan teropongnya, melihat seorang pria bersurai senada gulali tengah menggendong kucing Sting yang tampak baik-baik saja. "Hah.. Kayaknya baik-baik aja," Lucy mengurut dadanya lega.

Tiba-tiba, _handphone_nya yang berada di atas meja kerjanya bergetar. Lucy masih menempelkan matanya dengan teropongnya, dengan tangan kanan memegang teropong itu, dan tangan kirinya meraba-raba meja kerjanya yang sangat dekat dengan jendelanya itu. Setelah dirasanya ia sudah menggenggam _handphone_nya, ia menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan, lalu menempelkannya ke telinganya, tanpa melihat.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Lu-_chan_, bagaimana dokumen-dokumen itu? Sudah selesai?_" terdengar suara Levy McGarden dari seberang sana.

Menyadari telepon itu dari seorang Levy, Lucy melepaskan sejenak teropongnya, masih tak beranjak dari jendela itu.

"Ah, Levy-_chan_! _Gomen_, sedikit lagi!"

"_Kalau sudah selesai, segera kirimkan dengan pos ya, kantor kan terlalu jauh, aku juga sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa mengambilnya ke apartemenmu_."

"Baiklah, akan segera kuselesaikan! Bye!" Telepon itu pun terputus. Teringat akan dokumen-dokumen yang masih menumpuk di mejanya, Lucy meletakkan _handphone_ dan teropongnya, bersiap untuk mengedit dokumen-dokumen itu.

Tanpa menyadari, tatapan awas dari manik _onyx_ pria di apartemen seberang sudah mengawasinya sejak tadi.

* * *

><p>"Siapa gadis itu? Aneh sekali, pakai teropong, melihat ke sini," Natsu masih mengawasi gadis di apartemen seberang yang tengah menutup tirai jendelanya.<p>

"Ah, aku mau makan saja, coba kita cek ada makanan apa di kulkas Sting," Natsu berjalan ke arah kulkas Sting, lalu mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas itu. "Widih, lumayan juga isi kulkas Sting."

Natsu membawa segelas air, dengan sebungkus kripik kentang rasa pedas. Sambil memakan kripik itu, ia melihat-lihat salah satu rak milik Sting.

"Ya ampun, si Sting masih hobi ngoleksi laser?" Natsu melihat etalase yang terkunci itu dengan tampang norak. "Apa coba bagusnya ngoleksi laser, mendingan ngoleksi korek api!" Natsu kemudian menyengir bodoh, sambil mengeluarkan sekotak korek api dari kantung jaketnya.

"Ah, coba nonton aja deh, bosen nih, nungguin itu pirang pulang."

* * *

><p>Sting membuka pintu apartemennya pada pukul 3 subuh itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika melihat apartemennya sudah bukan seperti kapal pecah lagi. Sudah karam, pecah, berkeping-keping lagi (?). Dan lihat, sang pemecah kapal (?) sudah tertidur di sofa tanpa menggunakan selimut.<p>

"Oi, _pinky_," panggil Sting sambil menampar-nampar pipi Natsu pelan.

"Ngh," Natsu menggeliat, lalu melek perlahan, lalu membelalak senang. "Sting! Lo pulang!"

"Pulang lah, gue cuma lembur."

"Ah, ya udah, cepetan istirahat gih." Natsu lalu kembali bersiap tidur di sofa itu lagi.

"_Pinky_ tetep kebo kayak dulu."

* * *

><p>Lucy membuka tirai jendelanya, guna melihat pemuda pirang apartemen seberang, yang tengah membuat kopi. Sepertinya pria itu masuk agak siang hari ini, buktinya, ia bahkan tak terlihat terburu-buru seperti kemarin.<p>

Lucy masih mengenakan teropongnya, ketika Sting sudah selesai meminum kopi, lalu masuk ke salah satu ruangan tak berjendela. Lucy melihat ke ruangan-ruangan lain yang berjendela dan dapat terlihat olehnya, ketika seorang pria berambut merah muda tengah memelototinya, sambil menunjuk ke arah kedua matanya, lalu menunjuk ke arah Lucy dengan galak.

Seketika itu juga, Lucy refleks menutup tirai itu amat rapat, membelakangi tirai itu sambil mencengkeram tirai itu.

"Aku benar-benar mati sekarang."

* * *

><p>"Tuh kan! Apa gue bilang! Itu pasti <em>stalker<em>!" Natsu berjalan keluar dengan sebal, dari ruangan tempatnya memergoki gadis pirang apartemen seberang. "Sting! Gue keluar bentaran!"

Membanting pintu apartemen Sting dengan kesan tergesa-gesa, masih dengan celana santai, dan kaos seadanya, ia berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemen kelas eksekutif, ke gedung apartemen standar.

"Itu cewek emang udah keliatan kayak _stalker_," Natsu menghentak-hentakkan kaki sepanjang jalan, biar terlihat sedikit garang.

Setelah tiba di lantai 4, dia melihat satu persatu nomor pintu yang berada di lorong itu. "Kalo dia sebrangan sama 404, dan di lorong ini ada 5 apartemen.. 402 kali, yak."

Dia berjalan ke pintu itu dengan dada dibusungkan, wajah galak yang malah kelihatan unyu (?). Dia mengetuk pintu itu dengan kencang, lebih mirip menonjok.

Lucy yang masih mencengkeram tirai jendelanya, segera berlari tanpa suara ke arah pintu. Dia membelakangi pintu itu, berusaha menahan pintu itu, kalau-kalau penjagaan kunci bisa ditembus oleh Natsu. Lucy mengintip perlahan lewat _peephole_ pintu, melihat Natsu berusaha mendobrak pintunya sambil berteriak agar dia keluar. Natsu menonjok, menendang, menyundul (?) pintu itu, namun, tidak ada yang terjadi.

Tanpa Natsu tahu, di balik pintu itu, tubuh ringkih gadis itu gemetar takut dan gugup.

* * *

><p>"Lyon! Lu bisa kagak sih jangan bikin keributan pagi-pagi?" Gray masih menggeliat di kasurnya, yang terletak di sebelah kasur Lyon.<p>

"Sialan, nuduh gue bikin keributan, melek dulu, baru ngomong!" Lyon duduk bersantai, sambil meminum _Iced tea_, walaupun terlihat terganggu juga dengan suara teriakan itu.

Tak lama, Gray bangun, lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar itu.

"Yang bikin ribut tuh di luar, gak tau siapa, gak jelas banget dari tadi teriak-teriak."

Gray kesal. Sudah mengganggu ketenangan, mengganggu tidurnya juga. Gray berdiri, lalu beranjak ke arah pintu, hendak melihat keluar. Walaupun _topless_, _keep calm_ saja si Gray.

Setelah membuka sedikit pintu itu, terlihat gelagat aneh dari pria berambut aneh yang sedang berteriak sambil berusaha mendobrak pintu apartemen 402, seperti orang mau merampok (?).

Gray keluar, dengan berani, walau tetap _topless_, dan sekarang, tinggal pakai _boxer_.

"Eh, _pinky_, bisa kagak jangan berisik pagi-pagi?! Ganggu tidur gue aja!"

Natsu yang merasa ditantang malah berhenti sejenak, lalu balik menantangi Gray.

"Eh, sebelum banyak omong, mending lu pake baju dulu, tukang jualan boxer!"

"Apa lu kata, _pinky_? Tukang jualan boxer? Mending gue, daripada lu, masih jaman apa pake korek api gesekkan begituan?" Gray menahan tawa ejekan yang hendak meledak dari mulutnya, ketika tak sengaja melihat sekotak korek api dalam kemasan cukup besar hampir keluar dan jatuh dari kantung _cetek_ celana Natsu.

"Dih, jangan salah, jaman gue masih SD dulu, gue juragan korek api! Tetangga se-RT aja dulu bakar sampah rame-rame, pake korek api gue!" kata Natsu dengan bangganya, tanpa tahu kalau itu bahkan tidak penting sama sekali. Tak lupa, ia menggenggam kotak korek api itu dengan sayang.

"Ah, bodo deh sama masa kecil lu, gue gak peduli," Gray mendengus sebal, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Emang lu dari tadi ngapain mau ngedobrak pintu apartemen ini?"

"Cewek penghuni kamar apartemen ini _stalker_!" Natsu berteriak heboh, sambil membanting kotak korek api yang tadi diambilnya dari kantungnya dengan emosional. "Gue merasa harga diri gue dan Sting sialan itu diinjek-injek! _Stalk_ cuma bahasa kerennya ngintip!"

"Tapi, tetep aja, lo gak sopan berusaha ngedobrak pintu kamar cewek!" Gray menarik kerah Natsu dengan kasar, otomatis mendekatkan wajah mereka yang kini saling terlihat marah.

"Lagian, kalo gue emang mau ngedobrak pintu kamar ini, kenapa jadi lo yang sewot?"

* * *

><p>"Aduh.." lirih Lucy pelan, masih mengintip lewat <em>peephole<em> pintu. Suara kericuhan yang dibuat Natsu dan Gray bahkan terdengar jelas.

"Semoga kericuhannya gak tambah meluas.."

TBC

* * *

><p>Hehe :) Bagaimana? Silahkan tuangkan pendapat, komentar, saran, dan kritiknya lewat kotak review :)<p>

Untuk chapter 3.. Mungkin gak akan sampai minggu depan, doakan saja, soalnya tanggal 10 besok aku UH.. Belom lagi aku masuk besok..

Yosh! Aku kabur bikin chapter 3 dulu ya :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Lucy's freak neighbours

Hai :) Aku update sekalian publish fic valentine yang amat sangat terlambat ._. Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Jadi, daripada besok-besok aku sudah Try Out dan banyak ulangan sama tugas, lebih baik aku update sekarang :) Mumpung kuota internet blm abis ._. Yaaa, langsung baca saja..

* * *

><p>Lucy masih berjongkok dengan risih di balik pintu apartemen itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Sangat takut apabila kericuhan itu semakin parah. Ia hanya dapat berharap, pertengkaran Natsu dan Gray bisa mereda, tak mengundang perhatian penghuni kamar lain di lorong ini.<p>

Tanpa dia tahu, Dewi Fortuna sedang tak memihak padanya. Seorang gadis penghuni kamar 404 tengah bangun dengan wajah garangnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Me and My Neighbour<strong>

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, AU, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, bahasa kurang baku**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Lucy's <em>freak neighbours<em>

* * *

><p>"Sialan! 2 tahun gue hidup di apartemen kelas standar yang walaupun fasilitasnya pas-pasan, gak pernah sampe semengganggu ini!" Erza Scarlet, dengan wajah muram total, dan kantung mata yang luar biasa parah, bangun lagi dari kasurnya, yang baru saja ditidurinya setengah jam sebelum keributan di lorong lantai 4 itu terjadi.<p>

Erza bahkan tak mempedulikan rambut merahnya yang terlihat acak-acakan. Ia beranjak ke dapur, untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sepertinya benar-benar diperlukan.

* * *

><p>"Tetep aja lo gak sopan, mata sipit," desis Gray jengkel. Natsu dan Gray masih beradu jidat, dengan lengan kekar mereka yang sudah menggelayuti leher musuh masing-masing. Mata mereka menajam, seolah bersiap menusuk bola mata lawannya kapan saja.<p>

"Bukan masalah lo, mata sayu!"

"Masalah gue, lo ngeganggu tetangga gue."

"Jangan ikut campur! Mendingan lo bantu gue manggil ini cewek pirang!"

"Gak akan, _pinky_!"

"Harus, _boxe_–"

Kata-kata Natsu terpotong, begitu suara bantingan pintu yang luar biasa keras, dan sanggup memicu sakit jantung (?), menggema di lorong lantai 4 itu. Membuat kedua rival yang bahkan baru bertemu tak lebih dari 15 menit lalu ini sama-sama terkejut.

Di hadapan mereka, seorang Erza tengah menatap mereka dengan _deathglare_, yang bahkan jauh lebih tajam dari pisau dapur yang dibawanya.

Natsu dan Gray saling berpelukan, dengan ekspresi ketakutan, melihat apa yang tengah Erza cengkeram. Pisau dapur, yang berkilau ditimpa sinar lampu neon lorong itu, seolah menganga, siap memakan urat leher mereka. Natsu dan Gray hanya bisa meneguk liur mereka ketika membayangkan imajinasi mereka itu.

"Jadi kalian yang bikin keributan? Ha?!" Erza berteriak garang, sambil mengarahkan mata pisau itu ke arah kedua orang yang tengah menatapnya takut.

"A-Aye!" mereka menyahut serempak, dengan nada gemetar.

"Sialan! Lo gak tau, gue baru pulang ke sini setelah 3 hari gak pulang-pulang dari kantor gue, baru selesai makan _cake_, dan baru mau tidur?! Ha?!"

"Ampun, gak tau sih sebenernya," kata Natsu dengan polos.

Gray menoleh ke arah Natsu dengan tatapan 'lo emang mau mati'. Lalu ikut menyahut. "Ya.. Kalo gitu gue turut berdukacita, tapi kan kita gak tahu, Erza."

"Ya, makanya! Lo harus tau!" Erza makin melotot marah. "Bagus baru gue ancem pake piso dapur, kalo gue panggil _security_, mati lo berdua!"

Mereka hanya mengangguk patuh pada Erza. Erza terlihat ingin bicara lagi.

"Lo juga, Gray! Mana _manga_ yang lo janjiin?! Ha?! Pimpinan perusahaan gue udah nagih!"

"Maap, gue masih mikirin alur yang bagus."

"Lo cuma punya waktu 2 minggu dari hari ini. Lewat dari itu, gue gak akan mau lagi bantuin lu nerbitin _manga_ lu yang bahkan gak dapet _rating_ bagus itu!"

"I-Iya, Erza."

"Lo juga! Siapa nama lu?!"

"Na-Natsu Dragneel."

Lalu , Erza melanjutkan ceramahnya pada Natsu dan Gray. Ia baru saja akan menentukan _punishment_ untuk Natsu dan Gray yang sudah membuat keributan, saat pintu kamar 402 terbuka sedikit.

* * *

><p>"Aduh.. Erza keluar pula.." Lucy terlihat berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia terlihat berpikir. "Kalau Erza udah keluar, bahaya.."<p>

Lucy memegang kenop pintu itu, lalu tangannya berhenti sejenak. "Tapi.." Lucy terlihat berpikir ulang. Lalu memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dan memutar kenop pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Ketiga orang yang berada di lorong itu terdiam. Mata mereka tertuju pada Lucy yang mulai berjalan keluar dari zona amannya.

"Maaf," kata Lucy pelan, masih menunduk.

"Nah, ini dia cewek aneh yang dari tadi nge-_stalk_ kamar Sting!"

Lalu suasana kembali hening. Lucy terlihat berpikir keras, jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya pada Natsu.

"Maaf sih, aku cuma iseng saja kok," Lucy mulai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Natsu dengan tujuan untuk meyakinkannya, walaupun ia sendiri tak yakin dengan jawaban bohong yang diberikannya.

"Entah kenapa aku gak bisa perca–"

Ucapan Natsu kembali terpotong, ketika seorang pria tua keluar dari lift itu dengan tergesa-gesa, dengan wajah tegasnya.

"Ini ada apa ramai-ramai di sini? Ada laporan kalau ada keributan di lorong lantai 4."

"Ehm, Makarov.. _Jii-chan_," Natsu berusaha sok akrab dengan sedikit SKSD (?), setelah membaca _nametag_ yang terkait di seragam Makarov. "Maaf nih, tapi kayaknya gak ada yang melapor," Natsu menatap mereka satu-satu.

Erza menggeleng, Lucy hanya menunduk, dan Gray bahkan mengedikkan bahunya. "Nah, terus siapa?"

"Laporan dari penghuni kamar 401," kata Makarov sambil menunjuk pintu kamar Gray yang terbuka. Gray yang heran menengokkan kepalanya sedikit di daun pintu, melihat Lyon tengah duduk di depan meja telepon. Kemudian Gray kembali bergabung dalam kerumunan itu.

"Kakak sepupu sialan," decihnya kesal.

"Tuh kan, ini ulah kakak sepupu lo itu!"

"Diem lu, _pinky_, kalau lo gak mau ngedobrak pintu kamar apartemen 402 juga gak akan terjadi keributan!"

"Lah, siapa yang nyuruh lo ikut campur? Lagian ini salah si pirang!" Natsu menunjuk Lucy yang sedari tadi diam.

"Eh? Bukan! Aku kan cuma lagi gak sengaja melihat ke apartemenmu!"

"Bohong! Kau _stalk_ apartemen Sting dari kemarin! Aku curiga bahkan kau _stalk _apartemen Sting sejak jauh sebelum aku datang dan memergokimu!"

"DIAAM!" Erza kembali mengarahkan mata pisau itu ke arah leher mereka bertiga. Mereka kembali diam, menatap kilauan pisau dapur itu dengan takjub. Bagaimana bisa Erza seberani itu mengacungkan pisau tajam itu ke arah mereka, tanpa takut mata pisau itu akan menyentuh leher mereka dan bahkan tak sedikitpun merasa segan untuk membunuh mereka?

"Ehem," Makarov kembali berdeham dengan tegas. "Di sini tidak boleh ada keributan, tolong jaga ketenangan! Kau juga, kau bukan penghuni gedung apartemen ini kan?"

Natsu menggeleng polos.

"Kalau begitu, kemba–"

Ucapan Makarov terpotong oleh sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang yang berjalan untuk membuka pintu 405. Mata mereka tertuju pada gadis kecil itu.

Mavis Vermillion hanya memandang balik mereka, lalu menyapa mereka dengan riang. "Hai!"

Respons mereka bahkan tak seceria Mavis. Lucy mengangguk sopan, Gray mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cuek, Natsu yang terlihat tergoda dengan cabai-cabai yang terlihat dari kantung plastik transparan yang ditenteng Mavis, dan Makarov yang tersenyum ramah.

"Mavis-_san_," Makarov mendekati Mavis yang nampak heran dengan orang-orang itu. "Kami minta maaf telah membuat keributan di sini."

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok Makarov-_san_," Mavis mengibaskan tangannya, lalu melihat ke arah Natsu yang tengah _ngiler_ melihat kantung belanjaannya.

"_Na_, mau sarapan bersama?"

"Ah, tidak usah, kami akan mere–"

"Tentu saja, aku mau!" Natsu langsung memotong kata-kata Makarov dengan tidak sopannya.

"Suatu kehormatan untuk kami, Mavis-_san_," Erza menunduk hormat dengan suara berwibawa.

"Ya sudah, ayo ma–"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut," Lucy masih menunduk.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Natsu kelihatannya sudah lupa pada masalah utamanya datang ke gedung ini. Mungkin, sekarang pikirannya sudah ter-_reset_.

"Aku– Yaaa, aku tidak bisa. Pekerjaanku masih banyak," Lucy menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

"Ya, kalau begitu aku tak bisa memaksamu, Lucy-_san_," Mavis tersenyum maklum.

"Kalau begitu.. Aku permisi," Lucy membungkuk sedikit, lalu kembali masuk ke apartemennya.

"Ayo, masuk," Mavis membuka apartemennya. Mereka mengekori Mavis masuk ke apartemennya, kecuali Natsu, yang matanya masih belum teralihkan dari pintu apartemen 402.

'_Aku tahu senyumannya palsu. Dia menyimpan sesuatu._'

* * *

><p>"Makanan datang!" Mavis membawa sepiring besar nasi goreng.<p>

"Wah, kayaknya enak!" Natsu segera mengambil nasi goreng itu banyak-banyak, lalu menuang saus sambal, yang menurut iklan, _pedesnya _paling _hot_ (?).

"Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Teh hangat saja, Mavis-_san_," kata Erza.

"Ah, Mavis-_san_, bisakah tehku diberi es? Yang banyak kalau bisa," pinta Gray.

"Baiklah," Mavis kembali tersenyum, sebelum menuju dapurnya lagi.

"Ckck, bahkan gue gak tau lu suka makan pedes-pedes bikin gerah gitu," sindir Gray pada Natsu yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Pantes lo emosian, _flamehead_."

"Idih, mending gue, dari pada lo, minta es di minuman lo banyak-banyak, pantes kepala lo keras kayak es batu, _icebrain_!"

"Ehem," Erza yang berada di hadapan mereka berdeham.

"A-Aye," mereka kembali memakan nasi goreng mereka yang belum habis.

"Silahkan diminum," kata Mavis, sambil membawa nampan dengan beberapa gelas teh. Sungguh tak seimbang dengan badannya yang kecil. Makarov saja rasanya takut Mavis tak kuat membawa nampan itu.

"Kami sungguh merepotkanmu," Makarov merendahkan diri.

"Ah, _daijoubu_, Makarov-_san_," Mavis berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tinggi meja makannya sendiri, dan kesulitannya menaiki kursi tinggi itu terlihat jelas.

"Hmm.. Aku jadi bingung, kenapa Lucy-_san_ itu rasanya anti sosial sekali, ya?" Mavis bertanya, sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

'_Oh, namanya Luigi_..' Natsu mengangguk-ngangguk sedikit, mendengar nama gadis pirang itu. Walaupun salah -_-

"Aku juga sempat heran, Mavis-_san_," Erza meletakkan sendok garpunya dengan tenang, setelah piringnya sudah bersih dari nasi goreng buatan Mavis. "Dia sangat jarang keluar, kalau tidak untuk belanja, belum tentu 2 bulan sekali aku bertemu dengannya."

"Dia memang misterius," Makarov akhirnya angkat bicara, setelah berhasil meneguk tehnya sampai habis. "Dia bahkan tak pernah mengikuti rapat para penghuni apartemen, maka dari itu, akan dibuat peraturan bahwa rapat penghuni gedung apartemen ini wajib diikuti semua warga gedung ini."

Gray memilih untuk diam, sedangkan Natsu, kembali mengambil sisa-sisa nasi goreng di piring besar itu.

Tanpa orang-orang itu ketahui, pikirannya juga terus berkeliaran.

'_Luigi yang misterius.._'

* * *

><p>Lucy mengunci rapat pintu apartemennya, lalu duduk di meja kerjanya.<p>

"Pemuda aneh itu bukan pesuruh Papa kan?" wajah Lucy terkesan tegang dan takut. Sebelum ia kembali berbisik pada udara hangat apartemennya.

"_Dia bukan pesuruh Papaku juga kan?_'

TBC

* * *

><p>Bagaimana? Buatku sih masih gak memuaskan. Ah, iya. Aku minta maaf loh, soalnya alur bagian ini menjadi lambat banget. Dan di chapter depan, mungkin romancenya akan aku tambahkan. Juga, bahasa gaul akan semakin berkurang ._. ya sudah, mohon reviewnya ya :) Siapa tau selain bisa menyemangatiku membuat fic ini, bisa nambah semangat buat belajar TO (?). Yosh! Jaa~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 : Unconcious

"Terima kasih banyak makanannya, Mavis-_san_," Makarov mewakili Erza, Natsu, dan Gray, berterimakasih pada Mavis. Mereka berempat membungkuk dalam-dalam dengan sopan.

"Ah, tidak perlu dipikirkan, hitung-hitung memupuk kebersamaan sebagai sesama penghuni apartemen ini, Makarov-_san_," jawab Mavis riang, dengan kilauan semangat yang terlihat di mata hijaunya.

"Jangan lupa juga, nanti sore datang ke rapat bulanan warga gedung apartemen ini. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," akhirnya, mereka keluar dari apartemen Mavis. Sebelum menutup pintu dengan pelan, Mavis kembali tersenyum manis.

"Pstt.. Makarov.. _Jii-chan_," Natsu kembali memanggil Makarov dengan panggilan tadi pagi. "Kenapa sepertinya _jii-chan_ sopan sekali pada tante awet muda itu?"

"Hei! Jaga omonganmu," tegur Makarov, sambil berbisik. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa.. Dia itu pemilik gedung apartemen ini."

* * *

><p><strong>Me and My Neighbour<strong>

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, AU, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, bahasa kurang baku**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : <em>Unconsious<em>

Setelah acara sarapan pagi itu selesai, Natsu yang memutuskan untuk tak lagi mempersalahkan masalahnya dengan Lucy, kembali ke apartemen Sting. Setibanya di depan pintu apartemen 404 itu, Natsu mencoba memutar kenop pintu, namun tidak bisa.

"Sting!" teriaknya cukup keras, sambil mengetuk pintu itu cukup kencang. Namun, suara kakak sepupunya itu tak kunjung terdengar. "Jangan-jangan dia udah pergi kerja."

Natsu kembali berpikir. Ia harus kemana sekarang..

"Lisanna!"

"_Na_, kau ngapain ke sini?"

"Ck, Sting pergi kerja dan mengunci pintu apartemennya, aku gak bisa masuk," Natsu menggembungkan pipinya, merasa kesal pada kakak sepupunya yang tega itu.

"Kau juga sih! Ngapain pergi-pergi segala," tegur Lisanna.

"Iya-iya, kau membela Sting terus," Natsu mengacak rambut keperakan Lisanna hingga berantakan.

"Ih, tidak kok," wajah Lisanna rasanya memanas, menepis tangan Natsu dari kepalanya

"Lis, nanti malam kau ke apartemen Sting ya."

Sontak, wajah Lisanna kian mendidih, mendengar perkataan Natsu yang cuek.

"Ih, ngapain ke apartemen Sting?"

"Makan malam dong! Aku buatkan masakan pedas deh!"

"Ta-Tapi kan aku gak tau alamat apartemen Sting."

"Nanti aku kirimkan, oke? Pokoknya kau harus datang!"

"Tapi–"

Natsu yang sepertinya sangat memaksa, malah berdiri ketika Lisanna hendak mengelak lagi. "Sudah ah, aku mau pergi jalan-jalan saja, _jaa_!"

Natsu malah berjalan keluar dari rumah itu.

"Dasar, Natsu," Lisanna menggumam, lalu berdiri. "Dia tetap kakak yang baik untukku."

* * *

><p>Lucy tengah melamun, ketika <em>speaker<em> yang berada di sebelah pintunya berbunyi. Terdengar suara tegas Makarov.

"_Ehem, saya beritahukan, pada seluruh penghuni gedung apartemen untuk mengikuti rapat bulanan di mini aula pada pukul 3 sore nanti._"

"Oh, rapat bulanan," Lucy terlihat sedikit acuh akan pengumuman itu. Sudah biasa baginya untuk tidak menghadiri rapat bulanan, atau paling tidak meminta tolong pada Gray & Lyon untuk mewakilinya, lewat secarik surat yang ia selipkan dari celah bawah pintu.

Lucy hendak berbalik meninggalkan _speaker_ kecil itu, ketika suara Makarov membuatnya _shock _mendadak.

"_Terutama untuk Lucy-_san_ yang tinggal di apartemen 402, tolong hadir dalam rapat ini, karena mulai sekarang, semua penghuni tak boleh diwakilkan, terima kasih._"

Lucy _shock_ berat. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia tidak suka harus bertatap muka dengan orang lain, kecuali Levy. Ia tidak suka kalau harus meninggalkan apartemennya, kecuali ketika ia harus pergi belanja bulanan. Ia benci harus bersentuhan langsung dengan dunia luar, kecuali ketika harus mengirim pekerjaannya lewat pos, atau masalah amat mendesak lainnya.

Lucy benci semuanya. Lucy tak suka semuanya.

Apalagi mini aula di sebelah pos _security_.. Berdekatan dengan tempat parkir non-_basement_. Banyak kendaraan terparkir di sana.

Lucy benci harus berdekatan dengan kendaraan, kecuali benar-benar dibutuhkan, seperti insiden Lector kemarin. Ia tidak mau memori 3 tahun lalu kembali menghantui pikirannya.

Ia benci, jika dinding-dinding apartemennya tak dapat melindunginya. Tembok proteksi dalam dirinya sudah terlalu rapuh. Ia takut berada di luar zona aman dan nyamannya ini.

Bagaimana pun, anak buah ayahnya berkeliaran dimana-mana. Dan Lucy yakin, mereka memang ada dimana-mana.

* * *

><p>"Gila, sudah jam 3 sore saja," Natsu berjalan, dengan penampilan amat <em>casual<em>nya itu, dengan rambut merah muda yang berantakan. Ia mengucek matanya sekali lagi. "Sial, tadi pake ketiduran di kursi taman segala lagi."

Sepulangnya Natsu dari rumah Lisanna tadi, ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan, membeli jajanan khas Magnolia, dan beristirahat di taman. Lalu tertidur.

Dan sekarang, ia berniat kembali ke apartemen Sting, siapa tahu Sting sudah pulang.

Namun, setelah melewati pagar besar kompleks apartemen itu, Natsu melihat keramaian di dekat pos _security_ itu. Yang sebelumnya Makarov sebut-sebut sebagai mini aula, sangat tak pantas untuk disebut aula. Mini aula itu hanya berbentuk tenda putih beratapkan kerucut.

Natsu mengintip sedikit dari celah tenda yang bentuknya tertutup, lalu melihat sebagian orang yang dikenalnya. Makarov, Mavis, gadis merah yang kalau tidak salah namanya Erza, tukang boxer bernama Gray, serta.. Luigi yang duduk di pojokkan tenda.

Natsu yang terdorong rasa penasaran akan apa yang dibicarakan, malah masuk dan menginterupsi perkataan Makarov.

"Hai, _jii-chan_!"

"Eh, kau lagi."

"Boleh kan aku ikut bergabung?"

"Oh, silahkan duduk di kursi yang kosong," ucap Makarov singkat, lalu melanjutkan kembali pidatonya.

Natsu memilih duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Lucy, lalu mengganggunya dengan berbisik memanggilnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Luigi."

Lucy menoleh jengkel, lalu balik berbisik, "Namaku bukan Luigi, tapi Lucy!"

"Oh, maaf, Luce, namaku Natsu Dragneel," kata Natsu, sambil menyengir riang, terlihat _sok akrab_, bagi Lucy.

"Namaku bukan Luce, tapi Lucy!" Lucy rasanya gemas dan sebal dengan pemuda ini.

Eh? Gemas? Sebal? Lucy bahkan lupa kapan ia terakhir sebebas ini berinteraksi dengan orang lain, juga merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

"Ya, Luce kan?" Natsu kembali mengkonfirmasi dengan tampang _innocent_.

Lucy hanya memasang _pokerface_. Sambil _double sweatdrop_ pula.

"Terserah kau saja, Dragneel."

"Whoa, Luce! Jangan panggil aku Dragneel! Panggil aku Natsu saja!"

Lucy mengacuhkannya. Orang ini menyebalkan sekali.

Walaupun harus ia akui, ia juga senang, rindu bicara dengan orang lain seperti ini. Bicara dengan seorang laki-laki pula. Terakhir ia bicara dengan seorang pria seperti ini.. 3 tahun lalu mungkin. Lucy tersenyum kecil, secara diam-diam, tanpa terlihat Natsu.

Lamunannya terinterupsi orasi yang tengah ditutup Makarov.

"Sekian rapat kita hari ini, silahkan melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing." Makarov menyingkir, lalu keluar dan kembali ke pos _security_. Diikuti penghuni apartemen lainnya yang tengah berjalan keluar dari tenda putih itu. Tak terkecuali Lucy, yang berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan pelan. Dan jangan lupakan, Natsu yang mengekorinya.

Merasa risih, Lucy berhenti berjalan, ketika mereka sudah berada di luar tenda putih itu.

"Kenapa sih kau mengikutiku?" tanya Lucy ketus.

Natsu juga berhenti berjalan, kini berdiri sejajar dengan Lucy. "Mengikutimu?" Natsu menatap Lucy bingung. Lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Enggak kok, aku kan juga mau keluar dari tenda, ngapain sendirian di situ."

Dan skakmat! Lucy merasakan wajahnya merona. Dia terlalu percaya diri dan _ge-er_. Malu mengakui pikirannya, Lucy hanya menunduk.

"Ya-Ya sudah, aku mau kembali saja," Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, hendak berjalan lagi, ketika iris karamelnya melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang amat dikenalnya turun dari sebuah mobil mewah, dikawal beberapa _bodyguard_nya. Tubuh Lucy rasanya menegang, bahunya bergetar pelan, dan lututnya terasa amat lemas.

Dan setelah beberapa detik matanya tak sanggup berkedip, gelap gulita menyambutnya.

* * *

><p>Natsu kebingungan melihat Lucy yang hanya diam di tempatnya.<p>

"Luce?" panggil Natsu dengan suara cukup kencang. Namun, Lucy tetap tak bergeming, bahkan tak bergerak sesenti pun. Natsu bingung, khawatir melihat Lucy yang tak merespons panggilannya. Melihat matanya yang bahkan tak berkedip, membuatnya tambah cemas.

"Luce?" Natsu memegang sebelah bahu Lucy, pelan. Namun, keseimbangan tubuh gadis itu hilang entah bagaimana, dan hendak terjatuh ke belakang. Natsu refleks menangkapnya dengan lengan kanannya yang kekar. "Luce! Luce! Kau kenapa, Luce?"

Namun percuma saja. Lucy tak menjawab, matanya sudah terpejam, nafasnya tak teratur. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat merona, kini pucat pasi. Natsu yang khawatir segera saja mengangkat tubuh Lucy dengan _bridal style_, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah gedung apartemen kelas eksekutif.

"Sting! Sting! Kalau kau sudah pulang, cepat buka!" kaki Natsu menendang-nendang pintu apartemen Sting, karena kedua tangannya tengah menggendong Lucy.

"Iya, sebentar!" jawab Sting dari dalam apartemen itu, lalu tak lama, pintu itu terbuka.

Melihat adik sepupunya tengah menggendong seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri, mata Sting membelalak lebar. Natsu mengabaikan tatapan kaget Sting, terus berjalan ke ruang tengah dan membaringkan Lucy di sofa.

Natsu mendorong meja kaca di depan sofa itu, lalu duduk di lantai, di sebelah Lucy. Natsu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Lucy. "Dia gak demam, lalu bagaimana bisa?" gumam Natsu pelan.

"Dia kenapa?"

Natsu bahkan tak menoleh pada Sting, masih menatap wajah Lucy yang masih pingsan. Tentu ia _shock_. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang baru saja selesai bicara padanya, tiba-tiba diam tak bergerak, lalu jatuh pingsan begitu saja?

"Jawab Natsu! Dia siapa? Kenapa bisa sampai sebegitunya?"

"Lu berisik Sting! Gue jelasinnya nanti aja kan bisa! Mendingan sekarang lu pergi ke supermarket, beli bahan makanan, terutama cabai yang banyak! Gue ngundang Lisanna dateng makan malem nanti," bentak Natsu, dengan suara tertahan. Kini ia sudah memandang Sting kesal.

Mendengar nama Lisanna, Sting hendak berkomentar lagi pada Natsu, tentang betapa lancangnya Natsu mengundang gadis itu ke apartemennya. Namun, melihat tatapan Natsu yang serius, ia langsung pergi tanpa bicara.

Natsu kembali melihat Lucy, membelai rambut pirangnya tanpa sadar.

'_Kau kenapa, Luce?_'

TBC

* * *

><p>Maaf update luar biasa lama ._. Sibuk, sibuk, sibuk! Hehe, mohon reviewnya :) Dan untuk yang reviewnya belum dibalas, akan kubalas setelah ini :) Oh ya, untuk yang anonymous alias non login..<p>

**hanasafira** : terimakasih untuk review dan penyemangatnya.. maaf, ini NaLu :(

**devil** : Hehe, ini sudah update, terimakasih reviewnya ya :)


End file.
